The heart has its reasons which reason does not know
by CestmoiXena
Summary: In a matter of seconds everything can go wrong, it is bad enough that your dearest could be suspected of murder. What will happen to Jane and Maura? Will they be able to deal with the obstacles in their path? Can their feelings survive? Based on the beautiful episode "Killer in high heels".
1. The day everything can change

_For a long time I wanted to write about our two heroines and this episode ( 4x04 : Killler in high heels ) gave me the inspiration to write (like many in the fan community ) ... Emotionally , it's a great episode. I wanted to give my theory on the history and it ends after the last shot in the episode._

_The first part, "The day everything can change" is the story, a few added scenes and the thoughts of the two characters. The second part is entitled "A ray of sunshine amongst the clouds ". It continues where the episode left off and tells the ending that could have been. The third part will be called "Anything can happen."_

_Since this is the first time I have written about Jane and Maura, I hope it will be to your liking ;)_

_In any case, I enjoyed writing it._

_Happy ending for Rizzles. I hate it when it ends badly : D_

_Disclaimers : Obviously , Jane , Maura and all the characters do not belong to me but unfortunately belong to Tess Gerritsen , Janet Tamaro and TNT._

_For those who have not seen this wonderful episode, watch it first. Otherwise there is a risk of SPOILERS._

_Finally, a big thank you to Celine for proofreading. ( ;) and K. )_

_And a big big big Thank you to __**Kerry Tucker**__ who translates my story in English. Yes not my mother language but i undersand it no problem ;)_

_For the original follow the link ;) www . fanfiction net s/9535252/1/Le-coeur-a-ses-raisons-que-la-raison- i gnore_

* * *

**The day everything can change**

J: "Maura Isles. You're under arrest for the murder of Brad Adams."

How did we arrive here? Arresting Maura, the only person who meant more than her own life ...

Everything had gone wrong today. First, was the discovery of Maura's badge in the victim's car ... Then Cavanaugh had told them to treat the case as they would any other. But Jane could not do what the lieutenant had told her. She could not deal with the doctor like a common suspect who she could happily arrest and put behind bars. No! Maura was her friend ... Her best friend. She was sure that there was more than what the doctor could remember of what she had done after she had left the charity gala up until the time she got home, around five o'clock in the morning. She never came home so late! What had she been doing?

Thereafter, the situation worsened. Dr. Vladimir Popov was to carry out the autopsy; Maura was not authorized to do so. This man always had a bottle of vodka under his arm and couldn't find his ass unless you put his hands on it. But the worst part was that she had to interview the person who was the dearest to her, and she had to do that by treating Maura as she would any suspect. Korsak said that they needed do a rape examination on the doctor and Jane could not bear it. So she lifted her eyes and swallowed; her eyes wet with the tears she held back. Jane learned that the victim, Brad Adams, had only been deceiving Maura throughout the evening.

Jane was forced to watch a nervous Maura in the interrogation room and to give her the bad news. Her heart had torn apart during the interrogation. Jane looked at Maura such a gentle manner, revealing her love for the doctor. Her voice had broken many times showing her sadness and the feelings that were too much for her to bear. Maura was in trouble! She had placed herself at the scene and everyone at the gala had seen her with Brad. Rahhh! If only Jane had stayed with Maura, they both could have left at a reasonable time and there would have been no problem. She blamed herself for having abandoned her terribly. Towards the end of the interview Maura had to remove her clothes for forensic examination. Jane could not focus on anything other than the smooth, pale skinned doctor. It was really bad, she approached her when they were finally alone and she apologized. Apologized for what ... Maura would never know. But Jane knew. She apologized for leaving first and then having to ask what happened to her and finally she apologized for not being able to do anything, for now. It was also an inner promise to do everything she could for Maura. Whatever happened, she would always be there for her.

They next met in the corridors when Maura was been taken to the hospital to be examined to see if she had been raped. Oh! ... At that moment, she would have killed Brad herself if the man had dared to lay a hand on her beloved. Jane had looked with love then with grief this little lady so broken. When Maura returned the look, one last time, before crossing the doors of police in her white gown, her heart began to beat wildly. She was forced to smile but her eyes were soft, contrasting with the frightened and sadness in Maura's eyes. But the doctor saw hope in those eyes. Hope to be vindicated. Hope that Jane would do anything for her and would not let her to be taken to prison. She therefore returned the detective's gaze, latching onto the chocolate orbs she loved so much. Maura's makeup had run but for Jane, she had never been more beautiful.

Jane was initially surprised to see Maura in her office at the morgue, but was relieved when she learned that the woman, for whom she had been worried sick, had not been violated. Maura would have preferred that she had been, at least then she could have pleaded self-defense ... but Jane did not agree; she was actually relieved. But she still could not accept that the medical examiner could be thought guilty of such an act. She could not have killed someone! It was not possible! Someone so sweet could not do that. Studies show that anyone can kill under the right circumstances but Maura was not anyone.

She could already see the headlines: "The daughter of a mafia boss is arrested for murder", "Is there some hereditary predisposition to violence as the daughter of mob boss, Paddy Doyle, was arrested this morning for the murder of Brad Adams" or "Dr. Maura Isles has been arrested by Detective Rizzoli, her best friend. What about the friendships within the police? ". Jane even imagined dozens of scenarios all worse than each other. What would she do if she could never find Brad Adam's real murderer? What would she do if Maura had to spend the rest of her life in prison? How would she live without her? She just did not know how she could. It was unimaginable for her to go on without Maura's smiles, her cheerfulness, her hazel irises, her golden hair that smells so good, her touch and her voice. She had to admit that the remarks and scientific facts that the doctor shared amused her, even though she pretended that they went over her head and she would miss hearing them every day.

Fortunately, for now, Maura was still at home, away from the prison cells and the prisoners who would attack the coroner. But just when the detective thought the situation could not get any worse, her mother had betrayed them. Because yes ... It was a betrayal of trust to give evidence against Maura when Angela regarded Maura as her own daughter! You do not give evidence against someone who is part of the family. It was almost ruined now ... The video showed that Maura had the strength and technique to kill Adams. When she was informed that Frost had found Maura's hair and fingerprints all over the car of the victim and that the skin under her fingernails belonged to Brad Adams, she knew what she was going to have to do and the prospect did not thrill her at all.

Jane knocked at the door with heavy strokes; heavy because of the duty she had to perform. Maura said, without worrying about what would happen that Bass, the tortoise, would not eat and was sensitive to the stress around him. Jane did not answer and opened the door a little more to reveal Detective Frost and Sergeant Korsak. Maura had looked at them before turning a terrified look at Jane. She then heard an "Oh no," released by the beautiful woman right in front of her and she said she was so sorry. She finally found the courage to tell her why she had come.

J: "Maura Isles. You're under arrest for the murder of Brad Adams."

She said the sentence with emotion. Her breath did not survive at the sentence and she spoke lower than normal. Maura looked at her with sorrow in her eyes, but she understood that if Jane did not do it, someone else would put her in handcuffs, and she preferred that Jane would do it.

Jane asked for a moment with her girlfriend and the two detectives retired.

F: We are waiting in the car. Don't take too long, Cavanaugh told us to hurry so as not to attract too much media attention.

Jane understood, these journalists would not hesitate to jump to conclusions regarding the daughter of a mob boss. She gently closed the door for some privacy while Maura went to her couch and dropped onto it. Jane pointed to the couch with her index finger...

J: May I?

The doctor huffed and rolled his eyes.

M: Of course Jane.

Maura put her head in her hands, her elbows on her knees and let out a tear. Jane sat next to her and now stroked Maura's back with her left hand, drawing circles on the top. Maura sniffed then wiped the tears from her eyes. For once, she did not care if her mascara had run. Tremors possessed her body, as if she were a doll. She blamed herself for being so weak in front of Jane. All of a sudden she felt herself being drawn nearer to the hot body of her girlfriend; a pair of arms surrounded her, protecting her from the outside world. Jane's chin came to rest on top of her head and Maura passed her arms around the muscular body of the detective. She squeezed Jane and put her head against Jane's pounding heart, wanting to never let go. As Jane kissed hair, the medical examiner closed her eyes. Their hearts beat in unison; both women felt good and did not want their embrace to stop. Finally, Jane broke the silence.

J: I'm so sorry Maura.

She shed a tear which was fell onto an extreme softness; Maura had raised her head at Jane's words.

M: You did not do anything.

She let her hands wander over the smooth skin of the detective, who brought her left hand over the right side of Maura to hold her hand and stroked her cheek. Applying a little more pressure to her skin, she stroked Maura's long fingers, while smiling at her; a sad smile.

J: You didn't do anything either Maur'.

Maura lowered her head, releasing the detective.

M: Maybe I did Jane.

Jane caught her hand and held it between her, squeezing slightly to show she was there.

J: No you didn't. I trust you. You couldn't have done it.

She paused a moment and then placed her left hand under Maura's chin to meet Maura's gaze and capture her look. She then took her hand in hers and continued staring into her eyes.

J: I know you didn't because you're the nicest person I've ever met. There is not one ounce of evil in you. I swear, I'll find the bastard who really killed Adams. I will not let you rot in jail for the rest of your days.

M: ... Jane ... If it happens.

J: It will not happen.

M: I want you to know something. Something I 'm afraid to tell you but I want you to know because you have every right.

J: You killed him? _she said with a hint of worry in his voice._

M: No! Well, maybe, but that's not it. I want you to know that before I was taken to prison.

J: You will pull through this, I promise.

M: Do not make promises you cannot keep Jane. All the evidence is against me. You would not have hesitated to arrest me long ago if I had not been your friend.

J: You're more than my friend Maura. You're my best friend and I will not let you down.

Maura sighed. Yes, her best friend but she wanted to be more. She wanted to tell her everything in her heart : tell her that it beats abnormally fast when they touched and it melted on the spot when she looked at her with her brown eyes. She wanted to tell her everything in detail. But she had no time for that. She was running it. It was not the best time but she had to tell her before being imprisoned and risk never being able to tell her. So she took her courage in both hands and ...

A ring stopped her in her tracks. It was Jane's phone. She released the breath she had subconsciously held and felt Jane's hands leave hers and they both felt the. Maura swore in her head and a few seconds later rebuked herself for thinking such a word. She looked at Jane's face and watched her for the few seconds she had left of freedom and thought she was the most beautiful creature on this earth. Jane looked at her again after hanging up. She seemed uncomfortable:

J: It was Frost. We must go now.

Maura rose like an automaton and joined her hands behind back. Jane did not handcuff her immediately, but pulled her into a hug that both women appreciated. It did not last long but they could not afford to take more time. Jane kissed her on the cheek and Maura inhaled the spicy scent of the Detective's hair one last time and whispered something that was hard to hear.

J: You can tell me when you get out Maura.

But Maura would never have the guts to tell her and she knew it.

The detective stood behind her, took her arm gently, bringing them to her back. The bite of steel grasped her wrists when Jane closed the handcuffs on her arms. The metal held her prisoner. Prisoner from her freedom but also prisoner of her feelings for the beautiful Italian. The handcuffs seemed to weigh a ton, as heavy as the weight of the charges against her. Maura looked down while the detective removed her jacket to hide her hands.

Jane had returned to her home that night, vexed and mortified to have arrested her friend. When her mother walked into her apartment, it felt like a punch in the stomach. Her mother explained that she gave the video to her lover, Jane's boss, instead of giving it to her because she did not want to put her in a situation where she would have had to decide what to do with it. She knew exactly what she would have done. She would have deleted the video to protect Maura. She did not care that she could spend a year in prison, the maximum penalty for having obstructed justice when Maura was likely to spend her life in jail! And she could not spend her life away from her friend.

The next morning, she visited Maura. When she entered the cell, she was shocked, Maura's face was black and blue and dark circles were visible under her eyes. She had not slept, neither had Jane; she was too worried about the safety of her beloved doctor, who had obviously been attacked.

J: Attention all in mates. Whoever did this to my friend's face will have to look over her shoulder for the rest of her life and if it happens again, it will be a very, very short life.

She threatened everyone in the room. Maura pulled her by the hand and asked her to stop.

M: Jane, please.

Jane turned to her.

J: Oh. I'm sorry. I do not want to embarrass you in front of your new friends.

Maura changed the subject. She had remembered something from her time with Brad. He blew her a kiss, or so she thought at first but she realized that he had blown a drug onto her face and she had inhaled it.

M: Scopolamine is also called "The devil's breath" because it can be administered by blowing it into someone's face.

J: Well. That explains a lot.

M: What explain this?

Maura raised her bruised forearms which showed her rage against the victim.

J: You probably tried to run away. _she said, stroking the back of her hand one of her friend's arms.  
_  
Jane asked her which one had struck her and was told that Paddy Doyle had sent the word out that she was not to be harmed. She opened her eyes; Maura didn't realise that this would mean that the enemies of the mafia would attack Maura. Her heart raced. No! She would not lose Maura. Especially not for a murder she did not commit. Maura stared at Jane and whispered something.

M: Oh my God. Just get me out of here Jane.

J: Look, anybody comes close to you okay, you just go with your elbow right to the throat. All right ?

She had said very seriously and Maura nodded.

J: Just stay alive.

She wanted to add "for me" but could not.

She left the prison and called Frost and Korsak to assist in the investigation. They walked quickly through to Susie, the assistant medical examiner, and even managed to get Maura to help from the prison. She was proud of her friend who had managed to make assumptions without getting hives.

Finally, they managed, after hours of concentration and investigation to find the real culprit. Jane smiled when Korsak arrested the murderer. This meant that Maura would be released and she could see her every day until the end of her life. She sighed contentedly and went to the police to prepare for Maura's return.

She was finally here in front of her, smiling and more beautiful than ever wearing a tight blue dress that fitted her form perfectly. Nobody noticed Dr. Vladimir Popov who had just arrived, all eyes were on Maura but she was only aware of Jane's. She ran her tongue over her lips; Jane noticed and slightly bit her lower lip. Jane, Frost, Korsak, Frankie, Cavanaugh, and Angela all cheered at her return and she could only smile at such affection. When her eyes met Jane's, she moved closer to her and Jane got up to greet her.

The detective opened her arms and Maura literally threw herself against her favourite detective with dignity and class. She put her arm around Jane's shoulders and took a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating fragrance of the detective. Her eyes closed instinctively, revelling in the touch. Maura was unprepared when Jane took her arm and hugged her. The doctor went to grab the hand of the other woman but did not succeed and it dropped to her belly, so Jane merely took her arm. They had already walked a few meters when Jane asked a question.

J: So ... What do you do now?

Jane could not help but smile stupidly at the woman she loved more than anything else. Maura looked at her tenderly, thinking of saying something and then changed her mind; she would tell her tonight. Instead, she replied truthfully.

M: Go to work.

Jane smiled once again and slid her hand down Maura's arm to finally hold her hand, sending shivers down her body. Finally she released her, she did not want to monopolize the doctor. Everyone kissed Maura for her courage and determination, but the doctor thought of nothing else but the feeling of Jane's hand sliding down her arm.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the first part._

**Reviews** _appreciated. This is the only way for us authors to know your opinion._


	2. A ray of light among the clouds

_So ..._ _First of all sorry for the delay. I have many tests in school._

_Thank you to Karoline and Celine ;) And also to my translator __**Kerry Tucker**__. _

_Here is the long awaited sequel: - *_

_Enjoy reading ..._

_There will be three chapters ;)_

* * *

**A ray of light among the clouds**

Jane went to the morgue of the BPD and, crossing through the door, shivered. She did not know how Maura could feel good and spend her days here since usually, a corpse lay on the autopsy table. Jane could feel the cold air escaping from the dead fridge and fill the entire room. The gray walls formed a set with the tables where the dead were lying. She would never get used to this place. The only comfort was the coroner herself, the renowned Dr. Isles. However, the detective was used to her; she could not do without her. She was like a drug ... But a good drug. Not one that kills you slowly.

M: Hello Jane.

Maura had not turned. She was standing in her office, busy.

Jane did not know how the doctor had known she was there, without a glance in her direction. Jane approached Maura, with a smile.

J: How do you do that?

The doctor turned to answer her with a big smile.

M: Your footsteps. I would recognize them anywhere.

J: You mean I make too much noise? Is that it? s_he said, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an inquisitive eyebrow._

M: No. You have to be in the middle. Although these heels make you go down a few places. _she replied, pointing to the boots of the detective and grinning about the killer fashion shoes._

J: Tell that to the woman who wears 10 cm stilettos all the time, instead of heels like mine. And what's that look for? Do not try to lie to me else you will come out in hives. _She continued moving her eyebrows._

M: I just have a hard time with these shoes. You could find some considerably more beautiful couldn't you? _she said, still smiling._

J: Because yours are? How am I supposed to catch or tackle a suspect on high heels?

M: These shoes are very comfortable, _she said, looking at her $700 Jimmi Choo's_

Jane smiled.

J: I bet you can run wearing them. _She said sarcastically_.

Maura looked up at the sky, turning her attention to her desk.

M: What did you come for?

Jane was a little nervous, but did not let it show.

J: Would you like to have Pizza and watch TV with me tonight?

Maura turned to Jane smiling at her.

J: And I understand if you do not want to, after all you've been through.

The doctor put her hand onto Jane's forearm and replied without hesitation.

M: I'd love to Jane. It will do me good.

The blonde haired woman let her hand linger a little longer than necessary.

J: I'll come back to you in an hour?

M: No, stay. We can leave together ... I'm finished soon.

J: Finished what? _She said, leaning over to try to look at what her friend was _doing?

M: I'm tidying my office. Sit down meanwhile.

Jane slumped into the uncomfortable and probably extremely expensive chair in Maura's office. She tried to get comfy but gave up after a few minutes of fidgeting. She turned her attention to the examiner who fussed making sure that her office was perfect. The detective thought of her own desk with post-it notes laid everywhere and which was covered in coffee stains. Jane took time to admire the gold colour hair that cascaded over Maura's shoulders and down the doctor's body to her muscular legs, made strong by the marathons she ran annually. She moved her gaze up to Maura's blue dress which moulded her buttocks.

The beautiful coroner turned, surprised to see Jane's gaze set so strongly. A slight smile crossed her lips and her tongue licked them. Jane did not seem to react. Maura cleared her throat to get her friend out of her reverie, took her purse from the table and let it hang in the crook of her elbow.

M: It's okay, I'm done. We can go.

Once past the beautiful Italian, Maura let a smile cross her face, while the detective tried to hide her red cheeks with her hair. She knew she had been caught in the act, and just hoped that Maura did not see where she was looking. She still had not moved from the chair when the other woman called her.

M: Jane? I will not wait keeping the elevator doors open for you forever.

Jane woke up suddenly and walked at a brisk pace to the elevator, joining her friend.

J: Your car or mine?

M: Mine. You can always get yours tomorrow.

J: Ok but can we go to my apartment first so I can pick up some pyjamas for tonight?

M: Don't worry, I have plenty.

* * *

xXx

* * *

They had just arrived home from the examiner's office when Jane remembered something. She deftly pulled her mobile out of her pocket like a cowboy drawing his gun from its holster ready to shoot an opponent in a duel.

Maura looked at her, not knowing who she had called. Jane put her mobile into her pocket and looked at her friend with tenderness.

J: I called Marisa, my neighbour to feed Jo and take her out for a bit.

Maura nodded, relieved.

M: Are you hungry now or do you want to wait a bit before ordering pizza? She said, sitting in her sofa.

J: Mushroom and Pepperoni?

M: Yes. You want it now?

Jane nodded, moving to the telephone and dialling.

J: What film was you think of? _She said, sitting on the sofa next to the beautiful _blonde.

Maura pretended to think and spoke.

M: How about a documentary about turtles?

Maura knew that Jane would never agree but asked just to see her reaction. And it was worth it.

Jane gave her a meaningful look. She really did not want to watch a documentary. Of course she would agree to please Maura, especially as she had just come out of prison, but the detective just did not want to think.

M: Did you know that the first species of turtles appeared more than 120 million years? The oldest known to date is Proganochelys turtle. Shortly after, two groups are clearly identified: Pleurodires turtles, which were unique in retracting the neck laterally in the horizontal plane and Cryptodires turtles, retract their necks vertically. Some were up to more than 2.50 meters and had horns ...

Jane was not listening. She watched her lips move as the doctor tried to share her knowledge. Maura's face beamed. She always beamed when she explained something she was passionate about.

M: It is a kind of large tortoise called: Meiolaniidé. It has surely gone because it did not have the ability to put its head into its shell. His horns were too imposing...

The raven-haired woman imagined the feeling of her lips, of Maura's probably fruity skin.

M: Today, there are over 300 known species and a large number of subspecies turtles ... over 2000 ... found in the seas, rivers and on land. Do not you find it fascinating?

The doctor paused, noting that Jane was not listening.

M: Jane?

J: Mhh ...

Jane lifted her head.

M: Are you listening?

The bell saved Jane narrowly. She rushed to open answer, paid the driver then closed the door.

J: Careful, it's hot ...

Maura moved to the table, pulled out two plates, cutlery, glasses and napkins. She opened a bottle of wine.

M: : Château de Beaucastel ... A beautiful wine. You should try it.

J: No thank you. You have a Blue Moon?

M: You're missing something great, but help yourself, they are in the fridge.

She always tried to make sure that her friend did not lack anything. It was Jane's favourite beer and Maura knew it. The latter cleared away one of the two wine glasses since Jane did not drink it, and then sat down again at the table.

The Detective joined her and rubbed her hands.

J: I'm starving.

While Jane swallowed her first piece using her hands, Maura fought with hers using her cutlery.

Jane looked at her, a smile forming on her lips. _She is so cute when she is focused like that. _But she could not stop her laughter before it. Maura looked up, annoyed. Jane laughter subsided a bit without completely go away and still shaking her body.

J: Maura sorry but you're the dumbest genius I know.

M: I'm the only one you know.

J: It is not true!

M: You're lying.

Jane's nose moved a little as her smile grew larger as she answered her friend.

J: Yes.

Maura gave Jane a little slap on her arm with the back of her hand, smiling at her.

J: Just ... Eat the pizza with your hands. I see nothing wrong with that.

M: Do you understand the number of bacteria on my hands that would be injested into my stomach just because I ate pizza with my hands?

J: But you wash them at least ten times a day Maura!

M: And that's still not enough.

J: So ... What movie? _She said, changing the subject, biting into a second slice of pizza._

M: You choose.

Maura pulled up her sleeves to stop any of the tomato sauce spoiling her beautiful blue Michael Kors dress and then took the slice of pizza gently into her hand.

Jane paused as the tip of the doctors tongue pulled out of her mouth a little to catch the pizza. _How could she be more sensual? _The detective swallowed and her jaw almost fell but she held on.

M: Jane? The film?

Jane shook her head to wake up from her contemplation.

Maura was about to release a laugh but she refrained. Jane would have seen her own head, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide open. She could keep this information for later.

J: Uh ... _she says unprepared. _A horror movie?

She smiled broadly. Since her teens, each Christmas, she had locked herself in her room and had a marathon of the series "Alien."

Maura winced but she saw it as a chance to get a little closer to her friend, the two women were always very tactile but the doctor wanted more. When she was little, she had never had any friends, let alone a best friend. They had all called her names, just because she was different and, admittedly, bizarre. But Jane had accepted her along with all faults. If you asked Jane, she would say she has not but Maura knew differently. Maura thought she was lucky to have the woman detective as a best friend but she suffered more and more every day. Jane was madly in love with Casey. And before that, there had been the agent Dean. Maura would never hold a place like that in Jane's heart. Of course, she had a lot but she wanted to be the one Jane wanted to be with. Yet she was the one who had helped the detective recover from every broken heart and Maura resented them for it. They broke Jane's heart and still dared to claim this place they did not deserve. The doctor did not understand how her girlfriend went back so easily. She thought for a moment, then returning to the present time, she tried to make a deal.

M: Ok, but tomorrow we'll watch a romantic comedy.

Jane hesitated a few seconds, but it was worth it.

J: I promise.

* * *

xXx

* * *

They finished the meal with joy and good humour. Jane went to wash while Maura looked for some pyjamas for her. The doctor stood for several minutes in front of her huge wardrobe and found the perfect outfit, blue satin pyjamas. They would be perfect on her friend. She quietly ran her tongue over her lips imagining the detective wearing those pyjamas. She went to the bathroom and heard the water running. A shiver ran through her. She longed to be in the shower with Jane but she could not. Her friend did not see it as she saw it. She knocked twice on the door and waited for a response.

Jane stopped moving when she heard Maura's knock at the door, she could not breathe. She knew that having her friend just feet away from her while she was naked and hot water ran down her tanned skin, she would lose control. As if tempting fate, she invited her to enter, Maura opened the door; steam and heat spread across her body. She closed the door to keep the heat inside and dropped the pyjamas onto a small stool. The doctor stood for a few seconds, staring at the shower curtain. She swallowed hard; her pupils dilated betraying the secret of her inner thoughts. The young woman was sure her cheeks were tinged with pink.

J: Maura?

The latter startled hearing her name. She cleared her throat.

M: Yes?

J: Are you okay?

M: Yes. Why?

She knew she should not have lied. Her skin was already showing signs of hives.

J: Because I heard you come in and I did not hear you go out. So I was wondering ...

Maura cut her off.

M: I'm fine. I just looked in the mirror. Call me when you're done so I can take my shower.

J: I should have let you go first. I bet you had to avoid showers in prison.

M: Do not make assumptions.

Jane moved her head from behind the shower curtain, looking at Maura for the first time since she had entered the bathroom.

J: Am I not right?

M: Yes.

The doctor looked down. The memory of the prison made her shudder, and she preferred to forget about it, even though she knew she never would do. It had been a traumatic experience that she never wanted to go through again.

J: I'm sorry.

M: Don't be.

J: But it's me who put you in prison Maur '. I feel guilty.

M: You freed me Jane. Stop blaming yourself. I do not want you to, and I've never wanted you to.

Jane gave her her best look and saw the sad eyes. A few minutes later, she called her friend. She had put on her blue pyjamas. She loved the feel of satin on her body.

When Maura came back into the bathroom, a nightgown hanging on her arm, it was a stopping point. She looked up and down the detective and thought she could not have imagined better. The pyjamas suited her. She then pulled herself together, let Jane leave the room, undressed and went into the shower. She would have preferred a bath to relax but she could not leave Jane too long.

The latter came through the door which was now closed. She smiled suddenly. She had seen the look of the coroner when she leaned out of the shower, but she did not know exactly how to interpret it. All she knew was that it was friendly if not more. But had she just imagined it? Maybe? After all, Maura told her several times not to make assumptions. Maybe this time, it was better for her to listen to her friend's advice.

She walked over to Maura's DVDs, fortunately, some of them were hers, which she had added over the years, otherwise she would only have had documentaries and love films to watch on her evenings with the doctor. The detective rolled his eyes thinking of love movies. Utter utopia; life was not a bed of roses, a fairytale ... The incarceration of Maura was proof of that, as were the hundreds of murdered people that ended up Maura's autopsy table. Thinking that she had agreed to watch one of those fairytales that never happened in real life, she let out an exasperated sigh and then her face lit up when she laid her eyes on a DVD that she liked, then collapsed on the couch and closed her eyes until Maura arrived.

Maura had just finished putting on her red nightgown. She looked at herself in the mirror and brushed her hair, revealing perfect blond curls. The doctor then put on a light lipstick that was barely visible but which made her lips glossy. She did not want to put on too much makeup, lips were enough any more makeup and Jane would have spotted it and raised her eyebrows.

Jane was half asleep on the sofa when she felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders. She jumped.

M: Shhh ...

J: Maur '! You gave me a fright. _she said, putting her left hand on her heart._

M: Sorry.

She said barely inches from Jane's ear. The latter felt the breath of her friend on her neck, holding hers, she closed her eyes. This woman was going to kill her. The detective then felt the talented hands of her friend caress her shoulders.

M: They are tense.

J: What?

M: Your shoulders ... you're stressed?

J: It's just everything that's happened recently, I hated myself for what happened to you, I have ...

Maura sighed and looked up at the sky. She had already told her a thousand times.

M: Jane ... How many times do I have to tell you? It's not your fault. Now, let me help you relax you. Have contracted shoulders prevents fluid and quick movements. This could very well ...

J: Go! I trust you.

Maura came to sit on the couch. Jane sank gently into the massage without saying anything. She loved the massages and care her friend provided, helping her relax.

M: Did you choose a movie?

J: Underworld. I made a compromise as I know you do not really like horror movies.

M: But it is a horror movie! Don't we see enough horror in our work without wanting to watch these horrors in the evening too?

J: Oh no ... This is not really a horror film. There are only a few vampires, werewolves and humans who are killed, nothing scary.

M: Popular beliefs about vampires were inspired by real fears. Some aspects of the legend appeared with major epidemics, when people were dying by the hundreds, the survivors would blame the first to die. They believed that at nightfall, they would go from house to house and suck the life out of the people who were found dead the next day. Because of such stories, doctors were forced to dig up the body of the first to die and to drive a stake through their chest. Medical reports of the time say that the hair and nails of the dead had grown and the blood flowed from the corpse when they drove the stake through. Perfectly rational explanations for these alleged discoveries have been found. When the skin begins to break down, it retracts exposing the nails, thus appearing to have lengthened. If the intestines are swollen with gas, blood wells with great force when the body is pierced. Some doctors have even advanced the thesis that the "vampires" did indeed have porphyria, a disease that gives a red colour to the eyes, skin and teeth, and dry skin that cracks and bleeds when in light. It is also said that people with this condition must drink blood to replenish the iron missing in their body, but this theory has not been proven.

Jane listened, half interested in what her friend said.

M: The powers of the vampires are many and varied. Among these, there's hypnotism, which they use to daze and bewitch their victims and their ability to change into fine mist or animal usually a wolf or bat. However, the idea that a vampire is not reflected in the mirrors is an invention of Bram Stoker.

Traditional defences against vampires include cloves garlic, holy water and money. Also, vampires are unable to cross running water. Finally, to kill them, they should be impaled with a wooden stake, although some vampire hunters advise decapitation as an additional precaution.

Jane cut her off.

J: Maura?

M: Yes?

J: Although, I'd love to have a lecture on vampires and their history, I would really like to watch the movie now.

M: Sorry. I always get a little carried away.

The doctor smiled at her frankly and Jane could not help but return the favour.

J: It does not matter, that's what I love about you.

The brunette stood up to slide the DVD in the player, picked up the remote and sat down with Maura.

The two women made themselves comfortable on the sofa and placed a blanket over them. Their legs touched and electrified their bodies.

After a quarter of the film, Maura came huddling against Jane who put her arm around the doctor's shoulders and they both felt as if they were home. Maura was at home but she never felt as complete as she did in the arms of her best friend. Jane absentmindedly stroked her shoulder and Maura, her head in her the hollow of her friend's neck was doing exactly the same thing on Jane's belly. Occasionally, she sank her nails into the flesh beneath the pyjamas whenever the film surprised her or she was scared.

For some time Jane didn't really watch the film, she was glad to have this sublime woman as a best friend. The detective hoped of course for more but do not really believe it would happen yet Maura clung to her as someone capsized would cling to their raft during a storm. Obviously, the nails being driven into her flesh hurt her but it was a delicious pain. The warm skin under her left hand soothed her and Maura's tiny facial expressions made her melt. Jane was left mesmerised by the softness and beauty of Maura under her nightgown. This could have been a fashion show and Jane wouldn't have been surprised. This simple piece of cloth clung to the attractive forensic examiner's skin and sublimated her form like never before. At that moment, Jane had a view of Maura's chest. She could not look away from it as it pressed against her body so fabulously and she felt the heat of her desire rising.

She realized that the film had finished. She had missed so much of it, too busy to see the spectacle of a vampire war she had seen a thousand times before. Maura did not move. She was so happy where she was; she wanted to spend her life there. Then an idea came to her. It was now or never. She had to release this secret; she tightened her grip around Jane's waist, knowing she could lose her forever.

M: Jane?

J: Mm mm?

The detective put her left hand on the side of Maura's head and kissed her hair. Maura closed her eyes, her lips curling into a smile. Then Jane put her hand on Maura's shoulder which was only covered by the thin red strap of her nightgown and tightened her grip slightly.

M: I want to tell you something.

* * *

**Reviews** _please. They make my life so nice ;)_


End file.
